XEssence: Down The Rabbit Hole
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Yuki Hoshino, after coming back from the world of Elfen Lied with Maki and Kaki, she followers her characters and ends up falling into the World of Black Butler; In a brand new world, full with sexy demon butlers, awesome gay shinigami's and, apparently; charred crippled people.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Ah!" I yelled as I jumped down to the street and ran for my life "Get the fck back here!" screamed a voice, I shook my head and almost ran into a street lamp, I turned and dashed down the sidewalk "Hell no!" I yelled, Mina and Annie now floating on either side of me "Subject, why are you running from her?" Mina asked me, now comfortably sitting on my shoulder (how the hell can she just sit there?)

I huffed and jumped over a fence into somebody's yard "Dammit Yuki!" came the voice again, I turned and hissed at Maki, ears and tail appearing "You'll never catch me coppers!" I cried and jumped onto the roof and began my way to the next roof, then the next, then the next.

Then Kaki blocked my escape in her character transformation with Hidu "Stop right there bitch!" she growled, my eyes widened in fright "Ah! Maki! Kaki Scary!" I whined, now running towards her, pummeling her to the ground, Maki just raised her eyebrows while I hugged her leg and Kaki jumped down in front of us.

"You have to get your blood sampled Yuki, it's for your own safety!" came the ever sweet, only one of my girl-friends ( . .) that had not tried to commit suicide by crazy illness nor had she murdered someone; Amu. I shrieked as Kaki moved toward me "RAPE!" I screamed when she touched my arm and I darted away, Maki and Kaki sighed, Amu simply looked worried.

"I HATE NEEDLES!" I screamed extremely loudly and darted away from the three Maki and Kaki simply; practically _appeared_ in front of me, I screamed and heard a horrible thing that sent me darting behind my pursuers(?) "Yuki-kinz~!". Maki and Kaki started hauling me off as my boy friend(literally~) came into view "Yuki-kinz~" he sung again, "Stay away from me!" I yelled as Maki and Kaki hauled me off to stick a needle in me.

**~Magical Gay Awesome Line Break~**

"OUCH; DO ANY OF YOU EVEN HAVE MEDICAL EXPERIENCE?" I yelled loudly as Kaki stuck a needle in my arm, "Mack taught me a little." she said, her voice sad as she mentioned our recently deceased friend, and of course being amazing I had to change the mood "BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WEAR THAT?" I screamed once again and pointed accusingly at her outfit, she was wearing a floozy(DON'T QUESTION ME!) looking white nurses outfit that went down to the middle of her thighs with a red cross on her chest, white stockings that went to her knees; the dress was sleeve-less by the way, red gloves with white crosses on the back of the hands, and a little white cap with a red cross and red rimming.

Kaki just grinned "BECAUSE I'M THE NURSE OF THE FAMILY!" she declared loudly and smugly,Maki, who was now undoing my restraints, just sighed at her. Maki was wearing a similar uniform that Kaki forced her into for who knows what reason and pulling at the bottom every couple minutes, I stared at Kaki "Speaking of outfits-" I started, "We weren't talking about outfits." Amu, in all her pink glory interuppted, I ignored her "-weren't you wearing a different one before?" I finished. Kaki looked at her outfit, then shrugged "I don't know." "You seriously don't remember?" Maki asked, Kaki nodded and as Maki_ finally _undid the last restraint I jumped up.

"Whats wrong with my family?" I yelled loudly, then blinked "I said family didn't I?" Maki and Kaki nodded, then they both jumped on me "SISTER MOMENT!" They yelled loudly and suddenly and randomly. I started kicking and I was dragged off_ again. _"Where to now?" I asked casually as I was dragged down the sidewalk, as I had now given up trying to escape their steel grips. Hidu sat on my head, writing something while Annie drew on my shoulder. And my newest character; Proserpine, the perfect maid floated Formally(Is that possible?) Next to my head.

Kaki hit me on the head, "Home of course, to see Lucy-Onee-chan!" she barked like I had just broken a law, well its not like a haven't I can remember commiting quite a few counts of murder, BUT ITS NOT MY FAULT! I'M INNOCENT ITS MEANIE XSIES FAULT! "Xsies?" Maki suddenly asked, I blinked and realized I had just said that aloud. I just shrugged "Ya'll already know I'm mentally unstable, so why should it matter?" I replied casually, Kaki shrugged as well "She actually has a good point." she pointed out.

I smiled smugly then I realized she had murmured "For once..." after that and whined "Hey! That's mean!" Maki and Kaki then ignored me. We arrived at their house shortly and as soon as we walked in Lucy stormed over "Where the hell were you guys!" she asked loudly, Kaki glowed and glomped Lucy "I'M SORRY LUCY-ONEE-CHAN!" she yelled loudly, Maki walked to the living room and I followed after.

I turned on the TV and watched a re-run of 'Inuyasha' and Kaki soon sat next to me and we both glowed and drooled at Sesshomaru, and we all yelled "KAWAII!" (Cute) when we saw Rin, and screamed "BLEH!" when we saw Jaken, and before you say anything; yes. we are very expressive with our emotions. Nobody in out lives care besides Amu and some of the extremlely rare sane people in our lives since we all mostly belong in a mental hospital, preferably one with foam rooms and straight jackets.

Speaking of straight jackets, I do believe Kaki has one stashed away somewhere, yes she does have some _unique_ problems, _but~ _we all do~. Finished with my mental conversations to myself I suddenly decided to hide behind the TV, Maki new enough to ignore me, as did Kaki; but Lucy didn't so she stared at me "What are you doing Yuki?" she asked me, I didn't answer. Instead I stared at the door as Nick burst in "Yuki-kinz~, where are you~" he practically sung.

I shivered and Maki looked at Lucy "Does that answer your question?" she now replied for me, Lucy nodded "Yes, Yes it does. Thank you." she said simply while Nick asked Kaki where I was, and her, being the b*tch she is pointed at the TV, I glared at her from underneath the TV, she just shrugged as I was pulled out from underneath the TV by my waist and was picked up by none other than my perverted boyfriend; who I note, only got worst after I became his girlfriend.

Nick smiled at me "Found you!" I simply sighed, "Hello Nick." I said, Kaki pouted from lack of fight, Maki jumped up as Ikuto sat next to her and moved to the other side of the couch. Annie flew over to her and drew on her cheek. Maki ignored her, already too tired with it to do anything about it, knowing she'll just continue drawing on her. Mina floated on top of Kaki's head, along with all the other chara's that weren't drawing on people's faces.

They were talking about taking over the 'Kiddy kings' kingdoms again, well Mina was, the rest were kind of ignoring her. I walked over to the couch and glaced at my characters then I turned to Ikuto "Your a horrible influence on my characters." I said pointedly, he shrugged and sat next to Maki.

Hidu sighed and floated away from the character 'meeting' and muttered "I honestly think the vampire King is better..." and I'm pretty sure Mina heard her because a dark aura started coming from her and her fist clenched and she giggled, hm. Never seen her like this before, I of course, watched. Hidu froze in horror when Mina giggled, as did everyone else, including the humans, well besides me and Proserpine.

Mina grinned toothily at Hidu, "What was that,, Subject? Is this betrayal I hear?" she asked demonicly; I think Proserpine shuddered, I went into a ball, Nick sat next to me and hugged me, Maki I think hugged Ikuto, he chuckled. I do believe I remembered a loud 'BANG' but when I looked again, she was indeed hugging him. Though I couldn't see his face. Hum.

Mina was now walking in the air up to Hidu who was shivering and twitching with fright, I stared and hid behind Proserpine; who, upon sensing my discomfort, became full-sized. Like when we fought her in the Elfen Lied realm. POOR MACK! Anyway, blinking away tears here. Mina placed a hand on Hidu's shoulder and Hidu was so frightened she hit the ceiling as Mina just grinned toothily, like Grell does...Sebastian...Michealis...Woah, where did that thought come from?

Anyway, All of us were staring, wide-eyed at the demonic Mina-sama; I had to add that, I can't help but feel as though she could hear my thoughts. Mina was wispering things to Hidu so nobody could hear but we could all see her nodding like a robot, and we could all hear her squeak "Y-yes..Mina-sama..." and we all watched her dart behind Kaki as Mina's dark aura suddenly glowed brightly and flowers sprouted around her and I do believe we all thought WTF? PMS MUCH?

Mina now smiled sweetly and grabbed Proserpine's and Annie's hands and floated away with them "Come along subjects~!" she sung, They flew out the door and we all shared looks before I realized what happened and jumped up "YOU GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I GAVE BIR- WELL NOT REALLY BUT I MADE YOU COME INTO EXISTENCE- YEAH THAT ONE SOUNDS BETTER! COME BACK HERE!" I screamed and ran after my rouge characters.

**~Informative Randomness~**

I finally caught up to them in the park, I huffed "What the hell you guys…What are you doing?" I asked them as I noticed they were gaping at something and walked over "You guys?" I asked and slipped as they gasped and they all flew after me "NO! YUKI!" They yelled as everything got dark.

I woke up with a gasp and sat up and looked around as a loud, horrible scream ran through the air. And a very charred, and limping man ran past me. I lied back down and groaned, seeing all the trees and smelling nothing in the air and simply said "Well, what a nice welcoming party….Were not in Kansas anymore nobody."


	2. Wandering

**Proserpine's POV**

I floated around the forest and tried to sense My Lady as I walked around, I found Majesty Mina first though. She was currently passed out on a tree branch, I scooped her into my hand, "Majesty Mina, please wake up." I said quietly.

Majesty Mina woke up quickly and looked at me "Commoner, Where is Yuki?" she asked me. I frowned lightly "I do not know Majesty Mina. I was looking for her when I found you Majesty." I said lightly.

Majesty Mina nodded I floated up "Lets go find her and the other Commoner than, follow me Commoner." she commanded, I nodded politely and flew after her. We found Annie shortly after, she was drawing 'It's gonna be okay...' 'IT'S OKAY DAMMIT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!' and such on a tree.

Annie didn't hear us approach her so when Majesty Mina spoke she flew up in fright and hit a tree branch and passed out. Therefore, I was ordered to carry her. And being the perfect maid I followed the orders given to me and carried Lady Annie.

We kept floating around aimlessly for a couple of minutes when we came to a large feild with a significantly large manor in the middle of it. I blinked once, "It would seem we are in the world of Black Butler." I said politely; turning to Majesty Mina.

**Yuki's POV**

I huffed and finally stood up "Why is it we have to get here _after _the dumbass was cooked alive?" I whined and pouted "I wanted to play too!" I yelled, a little too loud seeing how directly after I was staring down a _extremely_ hubby worthy demon butler.

I laughed awkwardly "U-um..Hi?" I said nervously, waving awkwardly. Sebastian Michealis, raised his eyebrows "May I ask a name?" he said politely and very _SCARYILY_! I honestly don't care if its not a word.

My eye twitched and a sweatdrop appeared near the top of my head, I hated that about animes and crap we went into. And Maki and Kaki aren't even here. "U-u-um My N-n-names..." I stuttered as he stared at me.

"DAMMIT! STOP STARING AT ME! YOU DUMB GOD-INCARNATE! FCKING PUN INTENDED!" I screamed in aggitation, Sebastian took a step back and he smirked and I could tell it was his impatient one "A lady should not speak in such a manor." he said politely.

"Argh...What your a pirate now? Seriously Yuki...Alright stop talking to yourself in front of the God incarnate. Stop now...Alright my name is Yuki Hoshino, I'm from the future- stop staring at me and wondering what the number for the asylum is." I sweatdropped again as he stared at me, eyebrows raised.

He then smirked "Well, Lady Hoshino. May I inquire what you are doing on Phantomhive property?" he asked politely. "Um, Inquire? Seriously? Ya know Nevermind. I don't know why I'm here, I was dumped here against my will chasing after my Charas." I explained smoothly.

Sebastian rubbed his temples "Are your mental health is adequate, Lady Hoshino?" he asked. I laughed nervously again "Pretty sure...I mean, In the presence of a god incarnate, dropped through a -nevermind. I'm tired, can I talk to Lord Phantomhive? I mean It's cold."

Sebastian smirked again and bowed lightly "Please follow me, my Lady." he said politely, I followed of course and I also of course; gulped at the sight of the Phantomhive manor.

**i know it's short but BE HAPPY I UPDATED! OH and HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY/ FOURTH OF JULY!**


	3. Nightmares

I stared at everything as Sebastian led me through the halls to Ciels Story, and I felt uncomfortable, knowing that neither Maki, Kaki, nor my characters were with me. We stopped in front of a large door and Sebastian knocked lightly on the door.

"You may enter." A small voice said, Sebastian opened the door as soon as I heard it and let me inside, Ciel raised an eyebrow at me and got comfortable in his chair "Who is this Sebastian?" he asked his butler, annoyed.

I sweatdropped for like the hundreth time, Sebastian smirked at his master "She claims her name is Yuki Hoshino, bocchan." he said silkily and politely, I wanted to faint. I smiled at Ciel while he stared blankly at me "What is it you want?" he asked with irritation.

I just smiled, trying to keep myself from glomping him when suddenly a little maid hat and gloves appeared on me and I now smiled politely and curtsied politely. "I wished to speak to you about employment, My Lord. You see I am lost and a very long way from home, and in need of a place to stay." I said politely.

Sebastian's eyes widened a tad at the sudden change and the hat and gloves. Ciel looked me over "And what makes you think we have room for you, or even have need of another maid?" he asked me quizically. My smile widened a tad "I think this because your current maid, is probably lonely by herself and needs constant supervision, as well as your cook and gardener." I said.

Sebastian stared at me, Ciel's eyes widened a bit "And you would know this how?" he asked, well more like ordered me to answer, I sighed "I would know this because, I'm from a different world, well a different dimension in a way where your world is a manga and an anime. And until I figure out why I'm presently here and find out how to find the portal, I require a place to stay." I said.

Sebastian now raised his eyebrows, Ciel glared at me. I sighed again, exasperated; a little cloud mushroom appearing by my mouth. "If you don't believe me, look at this." I said as I grabbed my bag that was hanging on my shoulder and opened it, pulling out Kuroshisuji Manga volume 1 and handing it to the lil' Lord in front of me.

Ciel looked it over, and his eyes widened "Your not kidding?" he gasped. I nodded, and grinned, the gloves and hat disappearing, making me wonder where the hell my characters were.

Sebastian looked it over as well, after Ciel put it down and stared at me "Your telling me the truth?" I nodded, "Then I shall have Sebastian show you to the maid's quarters. Sebastian." he said, I smiled happily and snatched the manga from Sebastian as he bowed "Right away, my Lord. Shall I call the tailor as well?" "Yes, tell her to come here as soon as possible." "Yes, My Lord."

I could've exploded at the adorableness of Ciel if I had left a second later and I sighed after we left and I followed Sebastian again "Hey Sebastian." "Yes, Lady Hoshino?" "Firstly, Please don't call me that, I'm a maid now and that just sounds really creepy. Secondly, your a crow demon right?" I think he froze for a second. "Yes I am, Lady Yuki." "No Lady please, Yuki is just fine." "This is the maid qaurters, Ms. Yuki." I groaned at the 'Ms' "Better...I guess. And what? Oh ya. My new home." I stared at the cherry wood door.

Sebastian knocked "Yes, who is it?" "Mey-Rin we have a new maid I would like for you to meet." he said politely. The door swung open to a Mey-Rin in white night-gown, her glasses were of course cracked. She fixed them "A new maid, hm?" she said quickly and saw me and smiled "Ah! Another maid!" she said loudly and walked up to me.

Sebastian smirked "Mey-Rin, this is Yuki. She will be helping you with your chores from now on, I do hope you get along." he introduced us. Then he left, I smiled at Mey-Rin and held out a hand "HI! It's a pleasure to meet you Mey-Rin!" I announced, she nodded "Yes, It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Yes." she said quickly and we talked for a couple minutes after she showed me to an empty bed and asked me questions about where I was from and my apparel. I gladly answered them all and then we gossiped a bit before we said goodnight.

I fell asleep shortly after Mey-Rins soft snores entered my ears, and I don't remember having any dream when I woke up at around two in the morning and looked at my phone and found a message from Nick.

_To: Yuki-kinz!_

_From: Nick 3_

_Sub: WORRIED!_

_Msg: Yuki! Were all super worried, where are you?_

I tried to reply but It wouldn't let me, I put it away with a sigh and decided to try again in the morning. I fell asleep again quicklly afterwards.

_Tears fell down my red, puffy cheeks, blood was everywhere, my arms and legs were covered in it, and all i could hear was crying and sniffling, and all I could feel was overflowing sadness and hurt, I noticed I was holding someone while I saw around me as I shook my head._

_It was like I was trying to convince myself it wasn't happening. I was in my world from what I could see, and I could see everybody, but they all looked sad and symphathetic, but I couldn't understand I could see everyone, Maki and her characters, Kaki and hers, Ikuto and Yoru, Lucy and her character, Even Amu and her characters._

_I turned to LynX? "How could you? I trusted you!" I screamed at her, my voice raw. LynX looked shocked and taken aback "I-I didn't Yuki...I-It was P-Pheonix..." she said to me, her voice shaky and abnormally low._

I woke up with a gasp, I was sweating and crying in my sleep. I looked around and saw Mey-Rin sleeping soundly. I got up and wiped my head, and then I realized something _'Where was Nick?'_


	4. Attack of the Pink

**The attack of the Little Girl...In Pink Part 1**

_"How could you? I trusted you!" I screamed at her, my voice raw. LynX looked shocked and taken aback "I-I didn't Yuki...I-It was P-Pheonix..." she said to me, her voice shaky and abnormally low._

It's been a couple days since that night and I have that same dream every night, and as I got dressed the single scene in my dream repeated over and over again while I wondered where Nick was, I mean knowing him, he wouldn't not be there. I shook my head and tried to clear my head as I pulled on my boots.

I heard my phone go off again and Mey-Rin looked puzzled, "Do you know what that sound was? It was very sudden, It was." Mey-Rin said as I walked over to the nightstand by my new bed and picked up my cell phone.

I laughed a little at Mey-Rin's puzzled look, "It was this-" I motioned to the phone, "It's like a telephone but it's smaller portable, It's called a cell phone." I explained to her simply, Mey-Rin looked at the celll phone curiously "Like those new feild phones they invented?" she asked.

I nodded at her "Yup, pretty much." I replied and flipped my phone open and smiled at the text message,

_**To:**__ Yuki_

_**From:**__ Kaki!_

_**Sub:**__ WTF_

_**Msg:**__ Yuki! Where the hell are you? You just can't go and disappear on us like that! I swear to god! When I see you I'll beat the shit out of you! Also, did you go into another anime without us? Because that is sooo not allowed!_

**(Sorry If its out of Character linkin! I tried my best, I've never really seen how Kaki texts so, ya.)**

Kaki was so violent, no matter what, I guess it's her way of showing she cares, I shrugged and put my cell phone in my boot and walked out of the room, walking down the hallway, before I walked into a wall and laughed nervously, seeing Sebastian I crawled over to him for no apparent reason.

I crossed my legs in front of him and looked up at the Skyscraper of a man, Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Do you know where the kitchenn is?" I asked him, smiling like I hadn't just walked into a wall like a retard in front of the sexiest man in the world, well the world we were in anyway.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples before he helped me up and began leading me to the kitchen, "This way." he said as I followed him closely, mostly because I feared the dreadful thing called wall would appear in my way again.

As we entered the kitchen I glomped Finnian almost immediatly "Your soooo adorable!" I squealed, gosh I sounded like Elizabeth with such a sqeaky voice, haha Elizabeth. Perfect match for little shota Ciel, pimp cane...sorry bad mind, off topic.

Sebastian told them all what to do and stopped on me, "Hm, you can help Mey-Rin(Or Maylene...NOt sure which of her names to go by...) with her chores today." he said to me before leaving, I stared then jumped on May-Rin or Maylene, which is her name in the manga.

After a couple hours of cleaning and such in the morning I was casually walking around the halls, well not really, I was hyperventalating and running up and down the halls since I was lost. I suddenly heard shoes tapping on tile and darted in the direction I heard them.

I saw Sebastian helping Ciel with his coat, he was of course already in his coat, I hopped down a couple steps before falling down the rest to the tile on the bottom, IT hurt, apparently I can't hop down stairs in heels.

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at me "What are you doing?" Ciel asked in an irritated tone, I of course, being the awesome Lady-like person I was, snorted "Isn't it obvious, I'm pretending I'm on a hill, refer to the rolling down the 'hill'." I said, refering to the stairs as a hill.

Ciel sighed "What are you doing really?" he asked again, I then sighed and stood up then I was suddenly on my knees staring at him "I WANNA GO WITH YOU!" I cried, Ciel shook his head. "No." he said simply and began walking away, "B-but...Ciel..." I said in a hurt voice.

Ciel, the unfeeling bastard, kept walking and stepped into his carriage, I wanted of course began yelling every single curse in my vocabulary before I decided to wander outside, where I couldn't get lost as long as I kept the manor in sight.

I walked outside to a wide eyed Finny staring at a broken tree who looked like he was crying "Aaaah! I did it again!" Finny cried, I was tempted to pull out some super glue and hand it to him and pretend nothing happened when I suddenly shuddered, feeling like something was extremely wrong.

Finnian just kept crying "Sebastian was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday..", I blinked and cursed, now knowing why I had a bad feeling as I shuddered again. "Sebastian's gonna be angry again..." he cried.

"And I promised to watch 'Rowdy Count VIII' with the young masteeeeeerrr!" he now full out cried and looked shocked as he realized something, "If he gets mad, I can't watch..." I shuddered again and my eyes widened, not in shock but in horror as I suddenly saw a ball of pink.

Finnian turned "Cou..could it be...the Rowdy cou..." he said hopedfully before he was suddenly grabbed and screamed, I screamed as well as I knew my fate and tried to outrun the pink and frills but I too was captured. I feared for my life...

**Some Time Later...**

Ciel sighed as Sebastian opened the door "Good Work, young master. I will have the tea prepared shortly, he said politely before he noticed Ciel's suddenly shocked face "Whats wrong?" Sebastian asked, Ciel pointed a shaky finger inside of the manor, Sebastian looked inside.

Sebastian too looked shocked at all the frills, ribbons, sparkles, stuffed animals, and pink. The words 'SUPER SPARKLE~' showed up suddenly, "What in the world...is this?" Sebastian said, as they walked in "My Mansion...what a shock..." Ciel muttered.

Then suddenly screaming filled the air "SEEEBASTIAAAANNN!" three voices screamed as they surrounded Sebastian, Sebastian blinked "What int he world is this!" he yelled as the three stooges surrounded him.

Ciel sweatdropped, noticing Finnian's and Bard's apparel "More like...what is with that appearance you two?" he questioned the two, Finnian had anime tear drops under his giant eyes, he wore two white bunny ears, ad bunny gloves, while Bardroy wore a headress much like Maylene's maid one and a bib, "Go ask that crazy girl." he said angrily.

Maylene just smiled and mumbled "Tee-hee." as nothing was wrong with her appearance. Bardroy pointed towards the door off to the side and Ciel looked at it curiously "That crazy girl..." he mumbled.

Sebastian and Ciel peered into the door and a very high-pitched feminine voice could be heard, "These ribbons are good too...but these satin roses are the cuuuutessst!" the voice squealed. "I hesitated a little, but like i thought you wearing that is...TOTALLY ADORABLE! You look like antoniette!" the voice squealed again as a blonde girl with green eyes and a frilly dress came into view, as well as a Tanaka in a dress and wig.

Ciel suddenly looked scared and alarmed as the girl spotted him "Ah!" she squealed, "Shit" Ciel said quietly. Ciel was then tackled "Ciellll! I wanted to see yoouuuu!" the girl squealed in Ciel's ear, "E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stuttered.

Elizabeth, the blonde suddenly shook both her head and Ciel furiously "No! No! No! I told you to call me Lizi! Aren't I always saying that?" she said happily, as the words 'Squeeezee~' appeared above the too, "Aaaaah! Just as I thought! No matter how many times I look at you! Your the cuuuuuuutest!" she continued to squeal.

"Ahem...Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian said politely, Elizabeth dropped the now shaking Ciel and smiled at Sebastian "Oh My! Sebastian! Good Day." she said politely in turn. Sebastian then bowed like the gentlemen he was "It has been I while since I layed eyes on you." he said as he bowed.

"I have a souvenir for you too!" Elizabeth said suddenly, Sebastian looked shocked for a moment "Eh..." he said before in a second a giant pink and frill bonnet sat on his head while chibi Ciel stared blankly. "You see!" Elizabeth sung.


	5. Corners Named Woe and Ruinions

**The Attack of the Little Girl...In Pink**

**Part 2! Enjoy!**

_"Ahem...Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian said politely, Elizabeth dropped the now shaking Ciel and smiled at Sebastian "Oh My! Sebastian! Good Day." she said politely in turn. Sebastian then bowed like the gentlemen he was "It has been I while since I layed eyes on you." he said as he bowed._

_"I have a souvenir for you too!" Elizabeth said suddenly, Sebastian looked shocked for a moment "Eh..." he said before in a second a giant pink and frill bonnet sat on his head while chibi Ciel stared blankly. "You see!" Elizabeth sung._

The three stooges burst out laughing at Sebastian, Sebastian glared at them darkly and they all fell into a bloody pile of corpses, "Aaah! It's soooo cute! Your always wearing black, so I thought those colors would look good on you!" she informed him with a cheery squeal.

Sebastian placed his hand over his hear and smiled politely at Elizabeth, "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me...It is a great honor." he said politely, Elizabeth continued smiling up at him "It's fine!" she replied.

Ciel suddenly coughed "Ahem, more importantly Lizi, Why are you here? What about grandmother?" he asked, lines suddenly appeared on Elizabeth's side before she tackled Ciel, "I wanted to see you so I rushed here in secret!" she squealed.

Ciel sighed "In secret, what were you thinking?" he asked her, "Hey..." Bardroy said suddenly to Sebastian "Who excactly is that girl?" he added, "Ah." he said and looked at Bardroy "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancee'." he informed.

The three stooges looked shocked "F-Fianceeeeee?!" they all shouted, Ciel turned to Sebastian "Sebastian, If she left without saying anything, the Grandmother must be worried. Contac-" Ciel was cut off as he was suddenly grabbed.

"Cielll! Come Here!" she squealed and showed him the ball room which she mad 'cute too~' a sadistic laughing suddenly began, startling the four people left in the room. "More like she infected it as well." the voice cackled as they all three turned to a corner shroaded in darkness.

Sitting in the corner was Yuki Hoshino, in a _very frilly_, _very puffy_, and _very __**pink**_dress along with a bright pink and yellow bonnet atop her head, blush, mascara, too-red lipstick, too-pink eyeshadow and sparkles all over her apparel, she looked extremely pale.

The three stooges looked completely petrified, "Yuki...?" they all said causiously, Yuki grinned a very sadistic smile at them "Yes, that is what I am addressed as, though the old Yuki is gone, she was murdered as soon as the horror that is Lady Elizabeth Middleford captured her, and stuffed her in this crime against nature." she said, her voice now hollow and life-less.

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at her, Mey-rin kneeled down in front of the thing that was once Yuki Hoshino, "U-um, M-miss Yuki are you all right?" she stuttered. The lifeless form cackled again as sparkles fell out of her hair, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be, I've only been infected by the worst possible disease in the world...PINK!" the form cried before passing out from the word, darkness attempting to surround the pink blob of Yuki Hoshino.

The darkness of course could not because of the pink, it was too powerful. Yuki suddenly cried "I cannot even enjoy the solitude of my sweet woe corner...curse the thing that is pink!" she cried out, now hugging Mey-rin.

Mey-rin looked startled as she was suddenly tackled and the darkness dispersed. Meanwhile... Elizabeth clasped her hands together "Hey, Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, Let's have a dance party together!" she suggested happily, Ciel's widened.

"I'll dance with my fiancee as an escort!" Elizabeth squealed "KYA!" she yelled in happiness, day-dreaming. Ciel twitched "Wha..." he mumbled, "A..dance?" Sebastian popped in suddenly, leaving the three stooges to help what was once Yuki Hoshino get herself together.

"Wear the clothes I bought for you Ciel!" Elizabeth yelled, grabbing his hand and smiling happily. "I think it will definatly be cute!" she added happily. She then began singing "La La La La La La." she sung, Ciel's hand shot out "Hey, who said it was fine...!" he interupted, but he was ignored.

Yuki was being dragged through the ballroom now, she stared lifelessly at Ciel "Oh...Hi Ciel...you look scared..." she said in an empty tone, Ciel just stared incrediously at her, he was also slightly shocked that she suddenly appeared, being dragged by Bardroy and Mey-rin.

Elizabeth continued daydreaming "Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him, It's like a dream! I will have too dress stylishly with all my might too!" she squealed, Ciel turned back to her "Listen to what...Hey!...Elizabeth?" Elizabeth continued her daydreaming "Kya!" she squeaked over and over. "Listen to what people are saying!" he yelled.

**Sometime Later...**

Ciel sat at his desk as Sebastian picked up the tea pot and began talking "Lady Elizabeth is the previous head of the family's younger, The daughter of the Middleford-Marquis family that Lady Francis married into, also you cannot turn your fiancee' away coldly, so it can't be helped." he said.

Ciel sighed in irritation and leaned on his arm, "It's not like I became her fiancee, I was forced into it." he pointed out, Sebastian set the tea pot back down with a 'clink' "However, today it would be more profitable to obey and follow her wishes, yes?" Sebastian added.

Suddenly the doors open and Yuki walked in with a big smile on her no longer makeup-covered-and-pale face, now wearing the usual maid outfit, "I agree with Sebastian Ciel!" she said, sitting on Ciel's desk.

Ciel glared at her, "Get off my desk." he said in an irritated tone, Yuki nodded and jumped off "Okay Ciel!" she said cheerfully before spotting something outiside of the window and scrambling over to it, placing her face against it.

"GET THIS OPEN!" Yuki screamed, now banging on the glass, and ended up breaking it, making a giant hole in the glass as she was tackled by nothing and began laughing and crying "Mina! Annie! Persephone!" she cried over and over.

Ciel blinked as three small floating came into his view, his eyes widened "What the bloody hell is this?!" he yelled, Yuki blinked and stared, "You...can see them?" Yuki mumbled, Sebastian smirked, "As can I Ms. Yuki." he informed.

Yuki stared, blinked and passed out. Mina sighed and floated above Yuki "Oh, commoner. Were riunited and you faint on us because the demon and the Lord can see us." she said to no one in particular.

Annie's marker appeared in her hand and she laughed, writing on Yuki's cheek 'Were back Yuki-chan!'. Persephone floated in front of Ciel "A pleasure, My Lord." she said politely, "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Persephone Hoshino, These are my 'sisters' Her Majesty Mina Hoshino-" Mina smiled and held her head high. "- And last; but not least, Annie Hoshino." she finished as Annie waved happily.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Interesting Introductions & Funny Falls

**Attack of the Little Girl...In Pink**

**Part 3: Dangerous Dancing and Funny Falling**

_"GET THIS OPEN!" Yuki screamed, now banging on the glass, and ended up breaking it, making a giant hole in the glass as she was tackled by nothing and began laughing and crying "Mina! Annie! Persephone!" she cried over and over._

_Ciel blinked as three small floating came into his view, his eyes widened "What the bloody hell is this?!" he yelled, Yuki blinked and stared, "You...can see them?" Yuki mumbled, Sebastian smirked, "As can I Ms. Yuki." he informed._

_Yuki stared, blinked and passed out. Mina sighed and floated above Yuki "Oh, commoner. Were riunited and you faint on us because the demon and the Lord can see us." she said to no one in particular._

_Annie's marker appeared in her hand and she laughed, writing on Yuki's cheek 'Were back Yuki-chan!'. Persephone floated in front of Ciel "A pleasure, My Lord." she said politely, "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Persephone Hoshino, These are my 'sisters' Her Majesty Mina Hoshino-" Mina smiled and held her head high. "- And last; but not least, Annie Hoshino." she finished as Annie waved happily._

"What are you?" Sebastian asked politely, now standing by his Lord. Personphone bowed politely "We are known as guardian characters, we are born from your hearts wish." she replied, just as polite. "Though, my situation is...shall I say, unique. I can change between this form and a human form." she added.

Ciel nodded, showing he understood, than glaced at the other two. Annie doodling weird things on Yuki's cheek, and Mina ranting about the importance of bringing down the 'kiddy kings' empire and about 'alliences' and such, which was a total topic change. "Then I am to assume that those ones cannot?" he asked, making sure he understood correctly.

.Persephone nodded, "Indeed." she said. Ciel than gestured to Yuki, "And this is the one your 'guarding' then?" he asked. Annie floated up "Yup! Were her strongest wishes and dreams!" she explained happily, a big grin on her small face.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Annie "So you all represent her different dreams?", Mina then floated up and nodded...humbly. "That is correct subject! We all represent her would be selves!" she announced authoratively. Ciel then looked a tinge more interested and smirked "And what dreams do you each represent?" he asked.

Annie was the first to say anything, she floated in front of Ciel "I'm her dream to be more sweet, accepting, and nimble, like a cat! I was her first born too!" she exclaimed happily, Mina floated up next, "I am her dream to be Artistic, and of course, the ruler of all!" she announces loudly, her paintbrush septer(I think that's what it's called...haha...) clutched in her right hand.

Persephone calmly floats over, smiling politely "I am Mistress Yuki's dream to be more demonic and athletic." she says and bows slightly again as she finished talking, floating up to her 'sisters'. Ciel nods, "What interesting dreams, I've never heard of Guardian Characters before, this intruiges me quite. It seems I've found a new game to play, huh Sebastian?" Ciel says, quite devilishly, folding his hands together while their propped up on his elbows.

***Grell runs by, squezing a Sebastian plushie while gutting a Ciel Plushie when a Yuki plushie appears and whacks him into a random sewer.**

I groaned and blinked, then sat up, blinked again, then finally pulled myself up, successfully pulling several things off of Ciels desk in my drowsy haste, then I fall back down, covered in fountain pens and papers, as well as a very overly cheerful character drawing something on my cheek.

Mina was crossing her arms in mid-air "It's about time my subject! You were passed out for almost fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed, I stared "At least it keeps us away from Elizabeth." I said pointedly, and everyone agrees, I believe Sebastian did too, but I'm not sure..

Then of course it goes on with the story line, Ciel blushing slightly when Sebastian realizes he doesn't know how to dance and then he began to teach him, I almost died trying to contain my laughter.

Sebastian sighed "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing young master." he says, Ciel looks beyond annoyed, embarrassed, and irritated "You're too big!" he yells, a little loud, seeing as how Sebastian is right in front of him and he has super duper demon hearing, I walk over to sit on a chair and fall into it, then I try to cross my legs and end up falling on my face, how...I have no idea.

"Are you ready young master?" Sebastian asked as I stared, suddenly not laughing. I was so tempted to scream 'pedophile' right there and then, because of how lecherous that sounded, but held my tongue, seeing as how he was the all powerful demon butler."It's said that 'Dance begins with the waltz and ends with the waltz.'" Sebastian continued.

Ciel just looked uncomfortable as he was once agian scolded by Sebastian with his atrocious dancing, "You can't dance with high society ungracefully." Sebastian once again continued with his speach, I could tell from Ciels face that he was angry and annoyed. Sebastian suddenly let go of Ciel's hand and squeezed his cheeks together "First of all, please do something with that sour look." he said.

"It's rude to the lady. Even if it is a lie, please make it seem like your having fun. Alright, Smile, Happy." Sebastian added, smirking his fake little smile at Ciel as I got back onto the chair while Mina raised an eyebrow at me as I reached across the table to stop Annie from doodling on the wood and ended up tumbling over the small end-table, making it fall with me and I'm pretty sure I heard something crash.

Though, they didn't seem to notice so I just rearanged anything to how it looked before, hoping they wouldn't notice. Ciel suddenly hit Sebastian's arm and I looked up in curiousity, forgetting this part. "Somehow I've...smiling..." Ciel said sadly, rubbing his ring with his thumb.

Ciel looked sadly at the ring on his hand "How to smile happily...somehow...I've forgotten." he said. Sebastian just looked at Ciel, "Young Master." he said.

**Somewhere in the Giantous Place that is the Phantomhive Manore:**

Elizabeth giggled as Mey-Ein helped her into her dress, smiling happily "I think blue will definately suit Ciel, When I saw the clothes I bought for Ciel in London, I fell in love instantly!" she exclaimed happily to Mey-Rin, before remembering something and turning to her "Oh that's right, How about I invite you to the party too, I'll make you cute!" Elizabeth suggested.

Mey-Rin stared "B-but then..." she stuttered, before clutching her glasses "I-I'm super far-sighted, so if I don't have these I can't see anything!" she exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into the ever hyper girl, Elizabeth simply shook her head "It'll be find if you can't see anything!" she insisted.

Yuki than walked past and Elizabeth's next victim was targeted, Yuki shuttered and looked fearful before she was once again in the clutches of the true demon, Lady Elizabeth Middleford...

**i'll be updating a bit all weekend, look foward to it!**


	7. Cosplaying and Random Singing

_**Previously on 'The Girl from the Future':**_

_Elizabeth giggled as Mey-Ein helped her into her dress, smiling happily "I think blue will definately suit Ciel, When I saw the clothes I bought for Ciel in London, I fell in love instantly!" she exclaimed happily to Mey-Rin, before remembering something and turning to her "Oh that's right, How about I invite you to the party too, I'll make you cute!" Elizabeth suggested._

_Mey-Rin stared "B-but then..." she stuttered, before clutching her glasses "I-I'm super far-sighted, so if I don't have these I can't see anything!" she exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into the ever hyper girl, Elizabeth simply shook her head "It'll be find if you can't see anything!" she insisted._

_Yuki than walked past and Elizabeth's next victim was targeted, Yuki shuttered and looked fearful before she was once again in the clutches of the true demon, Lady Elizabeth Middleford..._

**Now: Attack of the Little Girl...In Pink**

**Part 4: Cosplay and Random Singing.**

A loud scream echoed through the Phantomhive manor as none then Yuki Hoshino stood stock still, staring at herself in the vanity mirror in Elizabeth's guest room, Elizabeth smiling happily as she finished doing Yuki's hair.

Proserpine floated by Yuki's head, forever the faithful servant "It is not that bad, you look like a proper lady, Mi'lady." she says nonchalantly as Annie draws a heart above Yuki's own heart and almost finishes coloring it in before Yuki grabs her and throws her across the room.

Yuki continues to stare at herself "What have you done to me?!" she shouts in anguish, turning on Elizabeth and shaking her "I'M RUINED!" the fifteen-going-on-sixteen girl cries, quite possibly giving her shaking baby syndrome a little late.(SHUT UP...you non believers...LINNY! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER! SHUNNN!)

Elizabeth just squeals in delight at Yuki's make-up covered face "Too cute~" she sung as she began to drag Yuki out of the room against her wishes "Let's go down and make sure the ball is ready~" the demon known as Elizabeth dragged Yuki to Elizabeth's definition of a ball, her doom.

Elizabeth then went to bring damnation to the rest of the Phantomhive servants, leaving Yuki to silently feel sorry for them and give them her wishes of protection mentally as she went to find somewhere to hide, though she was quickly found as she promptly burst into a fit of laughing.

* * *

Ciel walked down later as I was forgotten with the servants. Who were still commenting on my hair, my clothes, and my face. I continued to whine about my reputation coming to an end; my british accent shining through.

"CIEL~" I heard being screamed loudly as I turned around and sniffled as Ciel walked down, clad in blue, wearing the 'cute' outfit the demon known as 'Elizabeth' picked out for him. Sebastian trailed behind him, holding Ciel's pimp cane.

Suddenly Ciel was being swung around vigurously by none other then the demon herself as she smiled widely "I knew my eyes didn't lie, you're soooo CUTE!" Elizabeth squealed in delight as she swung Ciel around faster than humanly possible, no doubt making Ciel want to throw up.

Elizabeth put him down as she motioned to me and the other four servants "Look, Look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I've let them come to the party too!" she said happily, Bard was dressed in a school girl outfit, which had earlier made me say "I didn't know cosplay started so early in time..." as I looked at all the outfits.

To finish off Bards was a curly wig and Finnian was in a cute little maid dress with black cat ears and a tail, which made me pout since I knew how much Sebastian liked cats and how it wouldn't effect my reputation at all, seeing as how I went to school with cat ears and a tail one time, courtesy of my mother and Annie.

Tanaka was the worst though, he wore a black wig with bangs, he wore a kimono and a crown with a fan in his hands. I laughed at him, and at the ironicness of it, seeing as how Maki said the next world we were going to was Inuyasha. I felt bad for them all though, poor things, ecspecially Finny and Bard, Tanaka didn't really seem to mind it, seeing as how he just did his usual 'Ho,Ho, Ho'ing.

"But Ciel is definately the..." I heard Elizabeths perky voice say and then fade, I raised an eyebrow as I turned around and realized what was about to happen, my eyes widened as this specific part from the anime played in my head, I was about to shout something at Elizabeth but held back, afraid to change the line of the anime.

"Huh?" Ciel said as Elizabeth suddenly stared at him, a dark arua emmited from her I was so tempted to say 'who is the true demon here, Sebastian?' but, held back because that would be bad in this situation, plus it would ruin the mood Elizabeth had going.

"Ciel, where is the ring I prepared for you?" Elizabeth questioned darkly "There was a ring that matched the western outfit, wasn't there?" she continued to interigogate Ciel, while he looked confused "Huh? Ring?" was his reply.

Ciel tugged his hand away "This ring is fine." he said, talking about his family ring that sat on his right(?) thumb, Elizabeth disagreed as she brooded with a dark glare before she burst into demon mode "NO I WENT THROUGH A LOT OF TROUBLE TO MAKE EVERYTHING ADORABLE!" Demon Elizabeth barked as she pointed at Ciel to emphasize everything "ONLY THAT RING IS NOT CUTE!" she continued her rant.

The demon herself then went bipolar on me, causing me to sigh "God she reminds me of Maki and Kaki..." as she began bawling "Are you saying you don't want the stuff I brought for you Ciel? YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" she bawled, then Ciel sighed "That's not it...This ring..." he said in an irritated tone.

I then feigned Maki was hear to ignore what was about to happen, I looked to the peddle next to me "Sir will you help me? With what? Well, you see sir, everyone here is demons, the boy is there leader..."

I looked back as Elizabeth looked at Ciels ring "This ring is so old." she said, looking through it. I sighed in defeat, such a small sentence did not let me skip this inevitable scene. "GIVE IT BACK!" Ciel screamed as everybody looked at him, Sebastian as nonchalant as ever as I tried to think of something totally off topic to distract me.

It failed. Sebastian stared at his master in silence I speak bubble full of dots appearing next to him, 'Seriously,did they not notice them?' I thought with disdain, as Ciel held out him hand with a mean look "Give it back Elizabeth." he barked.

I cringed at his voice, Ciel was scarrier than Kaki when me and Maki hid her Elfen Lied cosplay outfits. Elizabeth started tearing up "W-why are you getting mad like that?" she stuttered, "I worked so hard..." she said, her voice turning scratchy.

Ciel continued to glare, his face dark and his eyes full of anger as Elizabeth screamed "I JUST MADE YOU CUTE! SO WHY ARE YOU MADE LIKE THAT!? Your Terrible!" she cried as her fists clenched together.

I cringed and looked away as Elizabeth raised her arm "This ring I..." she muttered as she threw the ring down "...HATE IT!" she screamed as the ring crashed to the floor, breaking. Ciel's eyes widened as he raised his hand to slap Elizabeth in angry, I shook my head roughly and grabbed the cane from Sebastian.

I ran over to Ciel and grabbed his wrist "Ciel..." I said my voice uncharacteristically void of emotion. Ciel realized what he was doing as he began breathing heavily as he stared back at me, "Ciel, you forgot to grab your cane." I said, as a small smile made it's way onto my features as I looked at him with a soft gaze.

I placed the cane in his hand as he breathed, sweat beading down his neck. Ciel stared at the broken ring on the floor as he breathed. Elizabeth stared as she cried openly, lines of water flowing down her cheeks.

Sebastian bowed as he placed a hand over his heart, if it was there "You have my deepest apologys, Lady Elizabeth." he said as Elizabeth began hiccuping. "That ring was very important to the Young Master. It has been passed down through the Phantomhive household for generations. There was only one in the world." he explained to her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized the velocity of what her actions had caused. "Eh?...That sort of...important ring...I..." she said in a hoarse voice as she continued to cry as Ciel picked up the pieces of the broken ring as he bagan walking along the tie towards the window.

Elizabeth looked at Ciel tearfully "Ciel...I..." she began as Ciel threw the ring out of the window. Elizabeth ran over alarmed, "Ciel, what are you doing?" she cried, looking out the window for the ring before turning back around. "I don't care...about that thing. It's just an old ring." he said nonchalantly.

I laughed at the rhyme, totally ruining the mood; around the servant anyway as they stared at me incrediously "How could you laugh in such a serious situation?!" they whisper-shouted incrediously.

I continued to laugh as I pointed as Ciel "He rhymed without realizing it." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before bursting out laughing once again. Then suddenly, everyone turned to Ciel wide-eyed, even Sebastian, before he smirked devilishly, sigh and swoon.

"What's with that face?" Ciel asked in a bored tone as Elizabeth continued to cry "B-but..." she started as Ciel pulled out a hankercheif and began rubbing away Elizabeth's tears "It's a terrible face, and you call yourself a Lady." he sighed.

"I wouldn't want to invite a Lady like that to dance, would I?" he asked her as she blinked at him openly, Ciel actually smiled and I almost fell over and squealed like a demonic Elizabeth at the amout of cuteness that radiated from the small gesture to his Fiancee'.

Ciel held out a hand "Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, Shall we? Mi'lady?" he asked. Elizabeth dropped the hankercheif and gladly placed her hand in his "...Yes." she murmured with a smile.

I saw Sebastian smirk as all the servants smiled, well Bardroy grinned, and Mey-rin sniffled with a smile and Tanaka kept his signature look. Sebastian began to play the violin and against my better judgement I ran up and stood next to him and began to sing.

"Breath air your not used too,

Tread floors you don't fall through,

Make waves,

You crash a cymbal, Hard,

Follow no one,

Always play the wrong card,

Waste Days in foriegn places,

Shed Light,

On your better side,

Reassure me that you'll wait for me,

Wait for me as long as it takes,

And I'll hold my breath,

Hold my breath,

Until you see me in your dreams,

We'll stay awake beneath the trees,

We'll watch the building turn to dust,

A sky of diamonds just for us,

You are the risk I'll always take,

The only branch I'll never break,

Those fears We'll blow them all away,

We'll blow them all away,

Fight fires, In your best clothes,

Touch skin, With your eyes closed,

Chase Thunder,

With the Volume down,

Pack a suitcase,

Wander to the next town,

Force quit, On your losing streak,

Solve a riddle, In a magazine,

Be tongue in cheek,

Tell me that were still to young,

that were still too young,

I'll hold my tongue,

Until you see me in your dreams,

We'll stay awake beneath the trees,

We'll watch the building turn to dust,

A sky of diamonds just for us,

You are the risk I'll always take,

The only branch I'll never break,

Those fears, We'll blow them all away,

We'll blow them all away,

I'm Here,

I'm Here to Take you,

I'll Swim,

I'll Swim to Save you,

No Fall, I'm Here to Catch you,

I'll Swim to save~,

Until you see me in your dreams,

We'll stay awake beneath the trees,

We'll watch the building turn to dust,

A sky of diamonds just for us,

You are the risk I'll always take,

The only branch I'll never break,

Those fears, We'll blow them all away,

We'll blow them all away~!" I sung, my eyes closed as a dark silouette stood next to me as my eyes shined, a black X in the middle of etheir one of them. Mey-Rin stared in awe while Finnina and Tanaka danced with eachother along with Ciel and Elizabeth.

I huffed as I slid on my pajama pants and a tank top after brushing my hair out, which was now as curly as anything because of the braid it was in, which is one of the many reasons I had objected to a braid when the she-demon Elizabeth suggested it, then promptly ignored me.

I walked out and walked around the halls, boredly before my eyes widened as my legs suddenly gave out from under me as the dream from when I first came replayed in my head, I quickly hid the dream in the midst of my mind as I shakily stood up and went back to my room, suddenly echausted.

**A/N: By the way, if you wanna see what Yuki look's like all re-done by Elizabeth go to **_balancegirl1_** on devianart.**


	8. Case Of Red

"How many times?!" Yuki cried in despair as she lied in a crumpled heap on the floor in the office of none other than Ciel Phantomhive. "How many times ... what?" Annie pondered innocently, batting her eyes as Yuki's head snapped towards her as she glared at the character.

"You don't know?" Yuki asked lowly as Annie cowered behind a suddenly irritated Queenly chara. Yuki then scared the crap out of her chara as she suddenly snatched Annie and shook her "HOW MANY TIMES IS CIEL GOING TO KILL ME?!"

"SHE'S MAD, SHE'S MAD!" Annie shrieked, darting out of Yuki's hold and dashed (flew?) off. Yuki immediately jumped up and chased after her character "You grammar is IMPROPER!" Yuki screamed as she transformed into demonic princess in less than a second. All the while Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed in disappointment.

"Ciel... I already told you... I didn't mean to break all the vases... IT WAS ANNIE'S FAULT!" Yuki complained, pointing accusingly at the said character, who was pouting into Proserpine's skirt as she patted Annie's head. Ciel just sighed "I do not care who did it, apparently they are your dreams, so therefore, your responsibility. Therefore, you must pay it off." Ciel informed.

Yuki sunk to the ground "You're a devil Ciel... but, your butlers a bloody angel." Yuki muttered into the carpet as Proserpine patted her head. "She's delusional." Mina surmised as she stared blankly at her subject's hair, "Since when was your hair red, subject?" Mina asked, confused.

Yuki lifted her head and stared at her character "Um, never?" she replied skeptically. Annie flew around Yuki, looking at her roots "IT'S RED, IT'S RED!" she shouted, waving her paws around. "Annie, please do remain calm, you are irritating Lord Phantomhive." Proserpine chided politely, preventing the character from running around wildly.

Ciel let out a long, irritated sigh. "Yuki." Ciel stated loudly, making Yuki wince and slowly turn towards him. "Yes, oh sweet and kind Ceil?" Yuki said cautiously with a uneasy smile, "You are coming, last time I left you here with them, you caused a bigger mess then they did, and you almost had somebody killed."

"Hey, Grell wanted to die, he was repenting Ciel."

"No matter, you are coming and you will be taking on all cooking and cleaning while Sebastian aides me in the investigation."

"Ciel! Sebastian's a bloody _demon_! He can do everything_ impeccably __**perfect**_! I have a mom who chides me about _not_ reading books about_ explosives _which_ she _gives me!"

"Well- Is your mother even sane?"

"Sane and Insane are simply states of mind Ciel."

"... No arguing, pack your things, we should only be gone for a couple days."

"Ciel..."

* * *

Yuki stared wide eyed at the horses in front of her as they passed through London towards Ciel's town house. "I simply have a small fear of horses since... _that_." Yuki explained to her characters in a quiet tone.

"What is 'that' exactly?" Annie wondered as the carriage came to a stop in front of the 'small' town house. Yuki shivered as she recalled the series of events and relayed them to her characters who all face palmed, _including_ Annie. "Your Majesty, if I may be so bold."

"Yes, Proserpine?"

"That is normal for all animals."

"What are you saying?"

"That you are acting irrationally."

"IT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

"No, it _licked_ your _hand _because you had just eaten an _apple_ and It had smelled it."

"You're cruel!" Yuki complained as she finally got down from the carriage and got her stuff from the back, following after Ciel. Yuki stopped when she heard a little 'ding' and felt her hip vibrate, she opened her bag and retrieved her cell phone.

_**'To:**_ _Yuki-kinz~_

_**From:**_ _Nick :3_

_**Sub:**_ _Updating_

_**Msg: **__Hey Yuki, I hope you can reply soon! Everyone's looking for a portal or whatever while Maki and Kaki are trying to throw their characters through random train station walls, and yelling 'Diagon Alley' in fireplaces... I think it's a Harry Potter reference but, I didn't know they knew about Harry Potter or anything. I supposed that's why Ikuto knows how to sing a couple English versions of songs. But, whatever. If you are able to reply soon, txt Maki and Kaki first, they're about ready to kill you. Love you Yuki-kinz~'_

Yuki grinned as she hugged her phone "Aw, they do care~" she sung as she wished for a bar so she could text them back and tell them how she wasn't kidnapped by a half giant dude (Harry Potter :-)). Annie looked over Yuki shoulder at the phone and blinked once, then twice. Then she squeaked and darted behind Proserpine "PERVERT!" Annie screamed as Proserpine looked at her incredulously.

Yuki laughed nervously as Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Just ignore her, she was my first character so she kind of knows what he's like..." Yuki informed said demon butler, "Who is 'he', Lady Hoshino?" Sebastian asked, ever polite. "Oh, Nick... I forgot his last name..."

"That is not very wise, seeing as how he is your lover, mistress."

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, NOT MY LOVER!"

"Are you quite sure, mistress?"

"OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULDN'T I BE SURE!?"

"…"

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING SOMETHING?!"

"…Not at all your majesty."

Yuki dropped it, huffing, as she entered the Phantomhive townhouse, she couldn't help but think she saw a flash of red.

* * *

-**Loud screeching and the unfortunate meeting of random peoples later-**

Yuki blinked in front of her, before she inched behind Persephone, if only slightly "Um, I want to meet him and all, but Maki, Kaki, and I all had this meeting planned out and I can't really do seven things at once..." she whispered incoherently, peering up at the Undertaker's sign.

"Your majesty, It is only proper of you to greet him as you will be needing his assistance in the investigation." Persephone chided in a motherly tone. Yuki pouted as she was dragged in by here characters, wondering how they could when they weighed less then a bag of marshmallows and she weighed one hundred and nine pounds. Yuki didn't even notice she was sitting on a coffin until she fell off of it and hit her head on the ground of the Undertaker's shop.

Yuki shreiked at the realization, but was perfectly content when she saw the Undertaker, she jumped up and grinned, "HI!" she greeted loudly before a hand was clamped over her mouth. Before she was led outside and the door was shut in her face. Yuki became bored quickly, when she hear Lau's joke she just shuddered, his Lau-ness reminding her of Ikuto. Yuki quickly sobered and whined "My poor Maki's probably gonna get raped without me!" she cried, falling to the floor, her once more blonde hair; cascading down her shoulders and darkening her face.

"Subject, I do not believe the phycopathic subject would allow the pedo-subject to do that to phyco-subject..." Mina said in a rather confused tone, wondering what the hell was going through Yuki's mind. Yuki was snapped out of her thoughts when everyone-save the sexy demon butler -was shoved outside rather unceremonially. Yuki crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, attempting to look like one of those rejects at school, "So, you were kicked too? I'm not even gonna ask why you two got X's on yo mouths, but I will say Kaki would use her steel knuckles or whatev' to pop me in my lil' brit' face is she hurd me righ now." she said, her characters looking at her skeptically.

Ciel sighed and ignored Yuki's vain attempt to fail at acting gangster. "Your acting isn't very good Yuki-chan, Nyan~" Annie informed, mimicing Yoru spot-on, Mina blinked at the believable voice. Persephone just shook her head. The shop then shuddered and a loud cackling came from inside and the sign fell, hitting Yuki in the head and making her see stars. Yuki then crawled in after Lau and them.

The Undertaker grinned that grin of his and that awesomesause hair of his swayed as he contained his laughter, complimenting Sebastian before going back to buisness. Yuki was used as an anotomy doll since she was slightly more feminine than Ciel, she was actually suprised Ciel didn't seem offended by that. Afterwards Yuki was litterly beefuzzled in a heap on the carriage or whatever "Honestly? Is no one else confused by this? I mean it's obvious Ciel is a girl and he's copying Haruhi from Ouran." Yuki pondered this, pretty soon she watched Sebastian jump out the door and drooled "That's Uber(1) attractive..." she whispered incoherantly while her chara's just shook their heads in silent disappointment, clicking their tongues.

* * *

**-Uber Awesomesause Time Skip-**

Yuki sighed, melting into nothingness as her muscle screamed. "I... can't believe Ciel honestly made me do... all of that work." she muttered, breathing still slightly labored from all the work she was forced to do. Yuki rolled over and shoved her face into the giant poofy pillow that was on the bed, she tugged the covers over her and snuggled into them "I never want to get up." she declared, breathing returning to normal as she sighed in contentment.

Yuki then heard a strangely familiar giggling, like the twinkling of bells, she scrammbled over to her window and she looked down, her breath hitching in her throat, all thoughts of the warmth and happiness she felt only seconds ago gone. Yuki looked down at the frail blonde child giggling just below the window, walking through the alley way, grinning up at a dark-haired figure, who was smiling warmly in return. Yuki recongnized the deep rusty eyes of the woman, darkened by a faint symbol of a letter, a unforggetable letter. _'The letter X.'_ Yuki thought, blacking out.

_'I want to feel, feel something.' A child walked along the dark, bland streets of victorian London, walking through the groups of people, walking to work or shops. The child was alone as she wandered aimlessly, in no particular hurry to go anywhere. The little girl sat down, peering around the damp alley way. The girl was beginning to nod off when she heard foot steps approaching her and a transluscent young woman was standing in front of her, smiling warmly._

_ "What's a cute little thing like you, doing in someplace like this?" she pondered, her big brown eyes showing unwavering signs of kindness of warmth. The little girl felt her heart's beating increase, she placed her frail hand over the pulsing organ 'What is this feeling? This burning sensation?' she wondered, blinking at the woman._

_ "Why wouldn't I be in a place like this?" the child replied, her eyes clouded in bewilderment. The woman walked closer the to the child "Why wouldn't you huh? Let's see, maybe because a little doll like you shouldn't be left out here where someone can swoop in and keep you all for themselves." she said warmly._

_ The child blinked again, wonderign why the woman was being so nice, the foreign feeling in her chest growing 'Is this ... kindness, towards me?' she wondered silently before replied in a shaky voice "That wouldn't happen to something like me. To trash, like me." the child spoke from experience, bringing her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, in some vain attempt to provide comfort that she could not find._

_ The woman laughed, the sound almost bringing pain to the childs ears. Before she knew it the child was by the womans side, laughing alongside her, her blonde hair bouncing as her pink eyes sparkled. The woman was never happier, until the shadow that haunted her showed herself, bringing with her a pool of red._

Yuki shook in her sleep, her characters flitted about anxiously, except for one, who floated silently above, watching with knowing eyes as Yuki's hair seemed to burn, until all that was left was thick red curls, _**blood**_ red. While sparkling green eyes watched from the shadows, a dark grin spreading across her lips.

* * *

Alright! I hope ya'll enjoyed that, I know it may be confusing -_- It even confused me... But! All will make sense in due time, and like all stories, the child does have something to do with it, no the child isn't Yuki... ect. Please review! I'll try and updated again this week, I want to start updating at least one of my stories every week, since everyday is simply impossible for me *Sigh*

**(1) Uber is german(I'm pretty sure) for super.**


End file.
